The Mision
by Kevin Maaka
Summary: Random DMC action
1. Chapter 1

The mission

Alright, the soul stealer was painted on the ground; now I and Leif are ready to warp to Germany. Before all this, I taught Leif and myself a seal so that our powers would last for 48 hours in Germany. It was a long and painful process, but we managed. But if we run into a delay, we will perform a much more complicated seal. I came very close to passing out do to blood lose, so did Leif. Our first experience going emo for an hour.

"Ready for this?" I asked

"Yea!" he replied.

"Alright, I will call Karin. Let's pretend we are fighting so she can have a, nose bleed, and help with the ritual, alright?" With that said, I yelled for Karin. Then all of a sudden, I see Leif's right leg headed for my face. I crossed both of my arms and endured the hit. I slid back toward the wall, still standing and covering my face with my arms.

"I don't want to use my curse mark, or else I will be screwed if I get locked up in that form, and lose myself…" I said to myself. I let my guard down and reached into my pocket to get shuriken. I felt it in my pocket, but Leif did a sweep kick. Sadly, he got me, but I landed with my hands and jumped to the side. I was going to throw my shuriken, but they fell out of my pocket and in front of Leif. He ran toward them, dove, rolled, kneeled and threw five at a high speed. I quickly pulled out my kunai and blocked four of them. Karin came down and looked like she was going to cry. I was distracted and the fifth one hit me on the left arm, snagging my bandages and belt, and cut me. As my blood filled the air slowly, Karin was running toward me. The pain surged up my arm, and the feeling of my power made the pain more intense. I was on my knees holding my bleeding left arm. The only thing I could hear was my deep breathing and the sound of my heart as I stared at the ground. My Curse and sharingan went on but I felt no change. My vision to me was normal, till I can see my capillaries slowly engulfing my view. I can hear my heart beating faster, and my vision becoming more impaired with every beat. My vision was completely covered with blood. The last thing I felt, was me spreading my arms, and an evil demonic laugh. I couldn't see anything but I blacked out.

I awoke on the cold floor and felt dead tired. I looked on my right side and saw Tsuki on the floor passed out. I freaked out and quickly got up.

"About time you got up," I heard Leif said behind me. I looked back and saw Leif kneeling and breathing heavily and Karin on her knees leaning against the wall holding her nose, to bad the stuff came out though.

"Huh?" I said, but I slipped on a blood poodle and landed on my back. I got back up and wiped off the blood off my cloths.

"What is up with you!?" Yelled Leif.

"What?" I said.

"You went insane when you yelled out in pain!"

"Huh?"

"You almost killed me and Karin!"

"I…I…"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I blacked out!"

"No you did not, your curse mark covered your whole body and your eyes gleamed red."

"So, how did I recover?"

"Karin was biting you only for four seconds, you grabbed her and flung her to the other side, oh yeah, Tsuki came in here too, but you bit her for a long time and then you passed out with her."

"Wait, how the hell?"

"I wont say how."

"Damn you…"

"I know why this all happened…" said Ren. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, then came walking to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and said,

"When you get back from Germany, everything will be clear to you both. As soon as you enter, you will find weapons that do not exist, anything you can think of will be there, and you just have to look for them. Take note of this, it is not safe in there…" He then disappeared.

"Karin, you alright?" I asked. When I looked toward her, she had lost her shirt. I quickly turned my head to the other direction.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Or bra!?" I yelled.

"Uh, you tore it off when you threw me…" she replied.

"Well, here," I threw my jacket at here.

"Never the less, we are ready to head out." said Leif.

"Alright lets go!" I said. I went into the center of the soul stealer and kneeled down.

"Horse, tiger, bird, snake, hare, boar, dog!" I yelled. The soul stealer lit up. I stepped away from the center and the center lit up a black aura.

"Let's go…" I said. Leif ran in first and then me.

We appeared in front of the house. The atmosphere was gloomy, there was mist everywhere. Leif and I walked simultaneously one step forward. But we heard a loud sound of rumbling, so we stopped in place. A circle of red aura formed under our feet. We looked puzzled at it. The red aura got higher to eye level and they went inside us. We were down on our knees and felt so much pain, the most pain I have ever felt. But inside, I can feel something changing. I heard the demonic laugh inside my head. I looked around but Leif had passed out. I could feel my Sharingan wanting to go on, I tried my best to hold it back but it turned on and would not go off. Funny thing is, I don't feel my energy draining. I got back up wobbling in the process. I looked up into the night sky, and I got a glimpse of something. I looked at a tower and saw a girl sitting on the edge. I looked back at Leif who was getting up, I turned back and she was gone. I looked back at Leif and scanned him; turns out he has something inside of him. I got a closer look and found out that he had a dog demon. His eyes changed too, he had bright blue eyes like a Siberian husky.

"What the fuck happened!?" he asked

"I honestly haven't a clue…" I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mission Part 2

The Mission Part 2

After the incident that happened at the entrance, I'm locked in Sharingan state. Leif and I went back to camp kind of woozy. When we entered, Yumi and Tsuki were having a pillow fight with their "Outfits", Leif went inside but I stayed out and walked away from camp into a forest. After about five minutes of walking, the only thing going through my mind was training, I though I could use this to an advantage since I have infinite power for who knows how long. I looked up at the clouded night sky and sighed.

"Wonder how Mel is doing…" I said to myself. I looked back down and stared at the ground.

"I need to work on Genjutsu. The only one I know is my Tsukuyomi and that takes a lot out of me." I said to myself. I stood up straight, made the hand sign of the tiger, closed my eyes and focused all of my energy. As I did I could feel my power flow over in a black aura around my body.

"Come on…" I said to myself.

"Come on!" I then yelled. When I did I felt my hands move by themselves. My hands hesitantly performed the hand sign of the bird. Immediately I knew that my demon was doing this.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled.

"Messing around…" It said in my head. Something activated a technique I have not used before. My body was covered in a cloud of smoke, the smoke cleared and I still was in place. Although I was afraid to open my eyes, but I had to know what happened, I opened them and I was still in the same spot. I let out a deep sigh and felt heavier on my chest then usual. I looked down and saw two boobs. I was completely naked in a woman's body. I lifted up my arms and looked at my hands in shock. In the distance I can hear water running so I ran toward it. When I arrived, I looked at the water and saw my reflection. My eyes were tainted dark red and my hair color was the same, only difference was that it was longer. I yelled out loud but my voice changed and sounded like Karin's. I just sat on my knees staring at the water; I knew one thing for sure that Sparda did something.

"Sparda!? What did you do!?" I yelled. I waited for reply but nothing. I got back up and tried to use Sharingan, but nothing happened. As far as this, I'm powerless right now, although my Taijutsu felt like an improvement. If its true women are flexible, then it is an advantage. But I can't go to camp like this naked. I fell down on my knees and continued to stare off and think. Only thing that I was thinking is this damn cleavage is fing annoying the crap out of me every time I make a sudden move. I heard rustling in the bushes so I looked over my shoulder and saw Leif come out. He just stood there staring and I stared back. For five seconds of staring and silence, till the wind blew past leaving me cold. I quickly stood up still looking at him and jumped into the night sky and into the trees.

After jumping from tree trunk to tree trunk, I finally arrived at camp. I landed on a tree like a frog. My feet were hurting like hell and all of my weight shifted forward. I was about to fall off, but I focused my energy to hang upside down from the trunk.

"At least I can sill do this…" I said. Inside the tent, Yumi and Tsuki were still pillow fighting, I dropped down silently and was about to get inside, till Leif caught me trying to get in. How am I going to explain this…


	3. Chapter 3

The mission part 3

The mission part 3

I was caught by Leif as I was trying to sneak into the tent. I had to break the moment before he would say something to me.

"Hentai!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The racket inside stopped and Leif took a few steps back. Suddenly Yumi and Tsuki ran out and saw me covering my chest. Then they darted at Leif who looked confused and pissed, and then the two girls tackled him. I just stood there standing and watching Yumi and Tsuki beat up Leif.

When it was over, I was inside the tent and Leif had minor injuries. We were sitting in the formation of a square and it was silent. Yumi had given me cloths which were a teal shirt and pink sweat pants. (Which I hated but had to deal with…) The atmosphere was tense so I stared at the ground with my head down.

"So how did you get here?" said Tsuki.

"Oh, um… I don't know…" I said silently looking up to her. I didn't want them to suspect that it was me so I lied.

"Why were you naked when you got here?" asked Tsuki.

"I just woke up there…" I said.

"So you don't remember anything!?" she yelled.

"mm mm…" I said shaking my head.

"What's your name?" asked Leif. On the top of my head I said.

"Anko…" I said.

"Well then tomorrow we are going to the mall a couple miles away from camp and get you some cloths." said Yumi. Inside I had the worst feeling that I was going to have the worst day ever.

"By the way, did you see Kevin?" asked Tsuki. I shook my head and said no.

"He has jet black hair, scowls mostly, wears black and carries a small weapon bag on his right leg." said Tsuki.

"No…" I said.

"How does a pretty girl like you end up lost and not remember how you got their?" said Tsuki.

"Thanks, but who knows…" I said.

"Did I mention you have a pretty eye color?" she said.

"You know what, I am tired. Where may I sleep?" I asked.

"Let me get you a sleeping bag ANKO…" said Leif. For some reason I had a bad feeling about being here. Leif passed me the bag at high speed, but I caught it with both hands. I lowered it and saw him stare at me, then look away and get in his sleeping bag. I put my bag in place and began to rest as Yumi turned off the lamp.

"I hope this is a bad dream…" I said to myself in my head. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mission 4

Mission 4

This morning officially sucked. Why you ask? Because we have Japanese currency and it is not worth much here in Germany. My wallet was in my weapons holster and since I don't have it on me, I can't do anything to help. All of us were in a town square just standing as the morning traffic noise swirled around us like bees.

"It's hpeless!" yelled Tsuki. "I went to the currency exchange and our money is hardly worth anything out here!" she said stomping her feet on the ground like an immature child.

"No shit Sherlock…" I said in my head. I was still wearing the teal shirt and pink sweats that Tsuki gave me and I was standing there arms crossed.

"Ok, everybody hand over all of their yen and we will use it for all the essentials." said Leif. Everybody except me handed all of their money over to Leif. Tsuki was looking everywhere for any spare change on her and Leif and Yumi looked at me for response.

"Don't look at me, I've got nothing on me…" I said. Beside from the fact that my wallet is in my other form, I am still female. So I really let them down, but Leif went to the currency exchange across the street.

"Do any of you know how to speak or read German?" asked Yumi.

"No…" said Tsuki

"Uh uh…" I said shaking my head. Leif finally returned with news.

"Ok, for about around 100,000 yen we now have 614 in Euros." said Leif.

"What!? That's hardly anything!" yelled Tsuki.

"Let's just use what we have. Tsuki go shopping with Anko and get just ONE good pair of cloths for her. I will only give you 50." said Leif.

"There is no way in hell I am dressing like a girl!" I yelled in my head.

"Do you know how to speak English Anko?" asked Lief.

"Uh, yes…" I said.

"Then that will help us a lot here, just go shopping." said Leif. Leif handed Tsuki the 50 Euros, then Tsuki pulled me by the hand and dragged me to the nearest cloths shop.

As we were quickly window shopping, with Tsuki up front and me barely keeping up, she finally stopped and went inside a huge ass cloths shop. Everywhere I looked inside was all womanly.

"I wonder how much of this I can take…" I said in my head. Tsuki quickly found one that she said would look good on me which was a black dress/skirt and had ties for the neck. She was spinning around and placed it close up in front of me to try to visualize how I look.

"That's right you need a bra!" she yelled. I heard the sound of a glass cracking in my head as soon as she said that.

"And some underwear." She said smiling with her eyes closed. This time, the glass in my head shattered loudly. As I stood dumbfounded in place, Tsuki ran around the store quickly getting the things I needed in less than 30 seconds. She quickly dragged me inside the dressing room, stripped me down and rushed me to put on the new cloths. When I exited she was all over me telling me how "Pretty" I looked. The person inside me was cussing out loud…


End file.
